leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Ezreal/@comment-92.250.91.235-20120621134141/@comment-5151680-20120629013718
This is an example of a definite statement. You are saying that it is absolutely true that Anivia's combo is dodgeable by every champion that goes mid in the game that isn't melee range and has no movement abilities, which are currently Mordekaiser and Galio. Ok. First of all, read this statement please. "Honestly, the only time anivia can land that combo often in lane is when agaisnt melee mids who don't have blinks/dodges, like morde or galio." - Fizzreal It is a quote you have from me. Please, tell me where in that statement does it say that any champion at all is immune to her combo? It doesn't. It simply says that most champions won't be hit OFTEN by her combo, it however does not say that when won't ever be hit by her combo. Ok, now that that is cleared up. ''Then I asked you why this is so. Specifically, why does this criteria completely disregard ranged champions with no movement abilities that go mid. I gave you a long list of potential champions. So why, I asked, can't these champions get hit by Anivia's Q+E? Because you said that Anivia won't land her combo on any champ that isn't Mordekaiser and Galio. '' ''Your reply is telling me I "missed the part" where her projectile speed is slow. '' ''-checks his own comments for discussion about projectile speed- '' ''-checks your comments with regards to you and I about projectile speed- '' ''Nope, nothing. I didn't miss shit. Don't put words in my mouth (or comments), that don't exist. '' Here is a list of comments from this thread that you missed, so that you don't have to scroll around looking for them. "Her early burst consists of the most easily dodged skillshot in the game, and a point-click spell that is useless if her skillshot misses." - Fizzreal "... Anivia's Q is slow ..." - Interceptor402 "Her Q's explosion may be semi-ambiguous, but it still travels slowly in a straight line, and is pretty easily dodgable past 500 range, especially once you have boots. Yes, obvious statement is obvious." - Fizzreal ''Mystic shot is completely blocked by Minions, and Anivia is going to remove your minion wave a heck of a lot faster than you'll remove hers. This means she's free to harass you with her shit while you are restricted to Teleporting with arcane shit to engage, which will draw her minion aggro, tossing off your W, which isn't guaranteed to hit, and ulting, which is going to do jack shit if you throw it over an entire minion wave first. '' My W is easier to land than her Q. Her Q might have a slightly longer range, and a slightly larger radius, but because of projectle speed, my W is easier to land. Yes, once anivia hits 6, her wave pushng abilities are far better, and I will be the last person to say otherwise. But Ezreal's ability to blink to a location with E, and then and a good Q is alot easier than you all give credit for. Am I going to smack them in the face every time its up? No, because a) they will be using a minion screen and b) I'm also using it to last hit, and keep minions towards the middle of the lane. But will I make the opponent hurt when possible? Hell yes. ''My logic, so far, is pretty effing infallible. I asked why champs with no movement speed but are ranged in their auto attacks are immune to Anivia's harass, you replied with "but it's slow!". Ok. So Mystic Shot being totally blocked by Minions while Q just sails over it is somehow better? Context of a situation matters, herp. '' Again, I never said immune. And the fact that her Q sails over minions doesn't make it any easier at all to land. ''Honestly, I'm cool with conceding this point, as you had a good counter argument. Not sure how saying "but boots" means you can dodge everything ever. Having boots in lane doesn't mean you're immune to Piltover Peacemaker, and that has a cast animation that roughly makes up for Anivia's Q in terms of telegraphing what's about to happen. Having boots in lane doesn't mean you will dodge every Nidalee spear. Having boots in lane doesn't mean you'll dodge every single Q from Anivia, and that's the point I was making. You said that ranged champs will never ever ever ever ever ever ever get hit by Anivia's Q, then you said "But boots" when I posited a counterargument, which in all honesty is a counterargument in and of itself due to your initial argument that they'd never get hit regardless of items, and then proceeded to say boots = permadodge? If that was true, nobody would ever play a skillshot champion. '' You're trying counter an argument that I never even made. ''Her wall can be angled by how she places it with regards to her own positioning was the point I was trying to make, but that looks like it went straight over your head. Moving just a few 'steps' to the left or the right angles the wall enough that you can't say it isgoing to be placed directly behind you in a lateral line. Heck, because champions rarely move in straight longitudal patterns, the wall is almost never a completely lateral placement. The direction of even just 5-10 degrees of angle makes the far edge of the wall move up to 2 champions space, fully ranked. That's a big fucking difference. '' Again, you're trying to pin me down for somethign I didn't say. I NEVER said that the wall would be direcly behind the opponent. I said that it would be directly perpandicular to anivia, which it is. Saying Lateral/Longitudinal movement is not with respect to the lane, it is with respect to anivia her self. Now, if you're suggesting that Anivia would place her Wall, move slightly, and then try to land her Q-E combo, then yes, the wall would prevent opponents from running at angles with respect to anivia. Using this in concordance with map terrain is how you force enemies into your ult+combo damage. But using all 3 (and 4 with ult) in rapid succession without moving will make it so the wall only blocks longitudinal dodging, but leave lateral dodging (the kind that matters against her Q) alone. ''... Did you totally miss what I said there? Command means control over in this context. Your control over the English language is doubtful at best, expressing doubt in your mastery/control/command of the language you are using to communicate with. If that doesn't make sense to you, you're only providing proof that the phrase applies to you. Dubious means Doubtful. That is its literal definition. Command means control over. That is its definition. Those words are, in essence, fancier sounding synonyms for their difinitions, hence why their definitions default to other words, thus giving them the same definitions as doubtful in the former and control over in the latter. The sentence is fine grammatically, as the meanings match up in a logical and non-confliciting manner. '' "Your control over the english language is doubtful at best" is not a grammatically correct statement, because someone's "Control" cannot be "doubful." You can doubt someone's ability to control something, their ability maintain control over something, you can be doubtful of their control over something, and you can doubt that someone has control over something, but to say that their control over something is doubful would be grammatically incorrect.